Gentle Rain
by AliahMPS
Summary: Jane est un peu triste et Lisbon cherche à le consoler, mais un petit câlin dans une tasse suffira-t-il vraiment ?


Un petit OS un peu triste. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Gentle Rain<strong>

Un petit peu de lait. Une touche de sucre. Sa tasse préférée.

Avec le temps, elle avait appris à faire son thé comme il l'aimait. Un petit câlin dans une tasse, disait-il. Elle voulait bien le croire. Cette chaleur et ce parfum enivrant semblaient si réconfortants. Et du réconfort, il en avait besoin aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait vu se diriger vers le grenier, sans même adresser un bonjour à l'équipe.

Elle gravit les marches poussiéreuses une à une, tasse en main, sa chaleur se répendant dans son corps comme pour chasser toute tristesse.

Oui, c'était le remède idéal pour Jane.

Parcourant le couloir aux murs délabrés, envahi par des dossiers d'archives, elle fit attention à ne pas renverser le contenu de la tasse. Elle savait très bien qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa fille. Elle se demandait juste si elle avait le droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans son deuil. D'essayer de le consoler quand il cherchait à s'isoler. Mais le voir aussi abattu lui brisait le cœur. Il était son ami le plus proche, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer quand il avait autant de chagrin.

La porte coulissa sur ses rails et Lisbon scruta la pièce à la recherche de Jane. Il était là, contre la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin. La pluie martelait contre la vitre, résonnant, inondant, délavant l'horizon. Il ne se retourna pas. Elle l'observa et remarqua que son corps tremblait, et son cœur se brisa réellement. Il sanglotait, elle pouvait l'entendre maintenant.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle déposa la tasse sur la table qui servait de bureau et s'approcha de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et le serra du plus fort qu'elle pu, se collant contre son dos, la tête contre ses omoplates. Elle le sentit d'abord se tendre, puis finalement s'abandonner dans cette étreinte, venant poser ses mains sur les siennes. Son corps se relaxa, et progressivement, sa respiration devint plus régulière même si un sanglot venait toujours le secouer de temps en temps. Quelques minutes passèrent, la pluie frappant toujours la vitre dans un tambourinement régulier. Aucun autre son ne vint les déranger, le silence les enveloppant comme une bulle de réconfort.

Elle se détacha lentement de lui, le laissa sécher ses larmes et vint se poser prés de lui contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle se tourna vers lui et pu voir son faible sourire.

- Moi qui croyais que vous ne faisiez pas dans le tactile.

Comprenant son envie de détendre l'atmosphère, elle répliqua, taquine :

- Racontez-le à qui que ce soit, et je vous torturais en vous asphyxiant au chocolat en poudre.

Il l'observa, perplexe, mais elle s'était à nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre, regardant la pluie tomber. Le clapotis des gouttes d'eau ressemblait à une berceuse et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la douce mélodie. Jane aussi se perdit dans ce murmure jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole :

- Quand j'étais petite ma maman me disait que s'il pleuvait, c'était parce que les petits anges sautaient trop fort.

Son regard se fit interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Parce qu'ils étaient heureux. Je pleurais parce que je pensais que le ciel était triste. Elle m'a expliqué qu'ils sautaient parce qu'ils étaient heureux et il ne fallait pas être triste quand il pleuvait. Que si je tendais bien l'oreille, je pourrais entendre leurs éclats de rire.

Il esquissa un sourire et se retourna pour se diriger vers son lit de fortune. Il s'assit dessus et invita Lisbon à le rejoindre. Elle récupéra la tasse de thé au passage et s'assit à ses cotés.

- Tenez. Je vous l'ai préparé avant de monter.

- Merci Lisbon, lui dit-il avec un regard reconnaissant mais toujours aussi triste.

Il attrapa la tasse à pleines mains et se laissa envahir par la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, humant la vapeur réconfortante. Le silence les enveloppa à nouveau, chaleureux et protecteur.

- Elle adorait la pluie.

Il prit une gorgée de thé, comme pour chercher le courage de continuer.

- Les jours de pluie, si on ne faisait pas attention, elle farfouillait dans le placard à chaussures à la recherche de ses bottes de pluie, les enfilait et sortait dehors au plus vite. Elle sautait de toutes ses forces dans les flaques d'eau et dansait sous la pluie.

Il fit une pause avant d'enchainer :

- Généralement, je restais avec elle dehors et je l'observais danser. Elle était si joyeuse. Si jolie. Elle me manque tellement.

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase. Il plongea une nouvelle fois dans sa tasse à la recherche de cette chaleur salvatrice. Le liquide chaud brulait sa gorge dans une exquise douleur tandis que Lisbon lui caressa distraitement le bras.

- Vous devriez allez la voir. Lui apporter des fleurs.

- Il pleut, répondit-il.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je vous accompagne et j'amène un parapluie.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Vous vous sentirez mieux, faites-moi confiance.

- D'accord, répondit-il.

Il resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas allé déposer des fleurs ? Il ne savait même plus. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Peut-être se sentirait-il mieux ?

- Mais d'abord, expliquez-moi pour le chocolat en poudre.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de lui répondre.

- Tommy avait l'habitude de manger le chocolat en poudre à la petite cuillère dans mon dos et quand je débarquais sans prévenir dans la cuisine et le prenait en flagrant délit, ils s'étouffaient avec. Ça m'est arrivé un jour, et j'ai pensé que ça serait une torture assez horrible.

Il éclata de rire en essayant de l'imaginer s'étrangler avec du chocolat en poudre.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Oui.

Mais avant de se lever, il lui tendit sa tasse.

- Vous en voulez un petit peu ?

Elle fit une grimace et lui répondit avec un regard malicieux :

- Pfff, non merci Jane, gardez vos microbes !

- Mais je ne suis pas malade ! Pour une fois que je suis partageur… Pff, tant pis pour vous ! Il est très bon en plus.

- Rejoignez- moi dans la voiture, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Lisbon, l'interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne passe la porte. Merci. Pour tout.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide, puis s'éclipsa hors de la pièce.


End file.
